Friends Forever
by JTTFanForever
Summary: What happens when two friends realize that there's something more going on between them. When one sings a song and feelings start to pour out between them. Do they realize what might could happen? Song: We'll be Friends Forever


Friends Forever

TJ and Cassie are two best friends but these days TJ has been feeling something different. He has been thinking about Cassie lately these days. Cassie still has feelings for the Phantom Ranger.

TJ was walking along the megaship going to the bridge and he turned in and he saw his three friends in there and also Cassie. He then turned his heel and walked away from the bridge just as Cassie turned around and saw TJ. She smiled as she looked at him.

Cassie wasn't sure what to think lately of TJ since he's been avoiding her but not the other three. She thinks it's kind of weird how he's doing it to her like there's something in his mind. Cassie has something in her mind lately also but isn't sure how to explain it at all. She looked down at the counsel and sighed as she looked out.

"Something wrong Cassie?" asked her best friend Ashley

Cassie turned around and looked at her. Cassie wasn't sure what to do if she should tell Ashley what's going on with TJ lately and what's going on in her mind also. She shook her head and left the bridge going to her room. She grabbed a notebook and starting writing.

_The memories pass the dreams fade_

_But nothing will go away_

_Feelings all so hurt_

_When everything is getting burnt_

Cassie ended up started writing a whole new song and she kept on writing it more and more with the pencil slipping every now and then. Her hands kind of felt like butter a little bit that day so things weren't all that great. She kept on writing.

TJ was walking down on Earth and was thinking about something but he didn't want to tell anyone what he has been thinking about. He has been mostly wondering something that's in his heart lately. He then sat down on the grass not knowing what to do at all. He looked out at the lake he was by and he gave what seemed like a smile but wasn't. He really wasn't sure what to think.

He kept silent over at the lake and looking at it with wonder. It was like a sea of goodness without the goodness. It was just sea and the bad parts inside of him.

"Come on TJ you can't help yourself. This isn't you." said TJ to himself

All of a sudden feet were pounding and were going fast and TJ could hear them. He wasn't sure who they belong to. He just thought it was kids playing around him so he ignored the sound. He hung his head thinking some more.

"TJ . . ." said a voice "TJ."

TJ looked around and he saw Cassie coming over to him, he smiled as she came over to him with her long black hair flying behind her. She then came over to TJ and sat down. TJ saw that Cassie has a guitar with her.

"Hey Cassie what are you doing here?" asked TJ

"To ask why you've been avoiding me?" told Cassie

"Oh." muttered TJ

Cassie looked at TJ wondering if he was going to tell her why he's been avoiding her. Cassie just kept on looking at him with her hair to the side, her head kind of tilted and her eyes kind of bearing at TJ.

"TJ before you even say anything to me I want to play a song. It's new but I need someone's opinion so I don't know if it's good or not." replied Cassie

"Alright." said TJ

Cassie started strumming her guitar playing a few chords before she started the beginning of the song. She then launched into the chorus.

_My feelings for you are changing _

_Yet somehow we'll be friends forever_

_Never spoken in my heart_

_Never thought of you this way_

_I know love has never been this way_

The chorus kind of reminded TJ of how he and Cassie are friends and that she barely speaks to anyone what's really going in her heart. She continued on singing the song.

_I start to listen and learn_

_Advice that went wild_

_Everything I start to go after is dissolving_

_As I dive into the trouble_

The beginning of the song was really great and gave TJ thoughts as Cassie kept singing the rest of the song. TJ was wondering if Cassie actually embellished of what she said to him. TJ was starting to wonder if Cassie actually wanted to play that song so she can tell TJ what's been going on with her.

TJ smiled he was starting to think if Cassie actually likes him at all. He actually was thinking continuously as Cassie kept playing the song and was harmonizing with it. Cassie then finished the song and TJ looked at her.

"That's really great but-" started TJ and Cassie was looking at him wondering what he was getting at "Cassie I'm starting to wonder something. We are great friends but I keep realizing something."

"Yeah I know TJ. We are really close friends and we just clicked instantly." said Cassie

"Yeah we did." replied TJ

"TJ I did kind of lie I really wanted to play the song to see what your reaction was to it because well-" replied Cassie stopping in midsentence to think "It seems like there's something there between us but we are friends."

"Yeah I know." said TJ

"We'll always be friends in our hearts." smiled Cassie

"But things will never be the same." responded TJ

Cassie kept looking at TJ knowing she has been blindsided and everything knowing that she was blind to notice TJ was the one who was always by her side. She knew that he was the one that she cared for. They have been friends for a long time.

They just sat there together looking at one another not saying anything at all. The wind was now blowing Cassie's hair everywhere and she could feel it vibrating. With the wind pelting down it was pushing the two forward to each other until finally they were gently touching lips.

Cassie felt the day turn bright and also very blue at the moment as she was locked with TJ. She could also feel some magic going on. TJ could feel the magic also within the kiss and also felt the wind slow down. The two of them just stayed there in the kiss without pulling away. A second later they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Wow." muttered Cassie

"I never expected that." said TJ looking at Cassie who was blushing a very light pink

"I'm sorry TJ when the Phantom Ranger came I became so hung up on him and I was blind to see that you were the one beside me." told Cassie

"Took you long enough." responded TJ

Cassie smiled and she looked at TJ wondering what was going to happen but she just sat there.

"Like I said I'm sorry." said Cassie

TJ took her hand and he smiled and looked right at her knowing that Cassie was by his side and didn't want to lose her. Cassie looked at TJ and put her head on his shoulder looking at the water in the lake as the sun was now setting and was the colors pink and orange.

Right behind them was a figure who was looking at the two of them sitting down and heard the talk. The figure was black and held a red ruby on the chest knowing that the person he once cared was now in the arms of someone who cares for her a whole lot someone who has cared for her since they met and the figure understood well. It just looked at them and disappeared.

Cassie was still close to TJ but she got a little closer not wanting to leave his side for a moment. She finally realized that the person she belonged with has been with her all along. TJ put his hand out and touched her hand gently and smoothly as they continued to look at the lake and the sunset.


End file.
